Yet to Come
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric is feeling uncertain about the future, so Amber of all people offers him some comforting words.


Yet to Come

Summary: Cedric is feeling uncertain about the future, so Amber of all people offers him some comforting words.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I've missed writing for Amber and Cedric, so this is to make up for lost time. 😊 Oh, I've left the ending a little ambiguous on purpose, so you can draw your own conclusions. 😉 Also, I'm happy to report that I've found _the_ best story-writing music, and it helped me concentrate for the entirety of this story. It only took sixteen years of writing, but I finally found good writing music! Lol. Enjoy!

*Story*

The night sky in Enchancia was a beautiful sight to behold. The dark blanket overhead was generously sprinkled with twinkling varieties of stars, some closer than others. Although it was a mostly clear night, there were still a few thin cirrus clouds floating by the full moon, which offered a good bit of light to any who opted to take in the nocturnal view.

Cedric was one of those viewers. He was seated in the middle of the stairs leading to the castle, his back protected from the rough steps by magically-conjured pillows as he reclined to observe the skies. His mind was filled with so many things right now: questions, concerns, possibilities… There were still so many things he didn't know, and perhaps so many things he _shouldn't_ know…

"Cedric?"

He jolted up, the pillows following his movements and collapsing against his lower back as he twisted around in surprise. He breathed a little more evenly as he managed, "P-Princess Amber?"

The blonde girl descended a few steps to sit beside him, her gold dress shielding her legs from the cold stone beneath her. "I thought I saw someone out here when I looked through the window earlier. I didn't realize it was you." She was being truthful, as the darkness had shielded his identity rather well. She glanced down at him as he replaced his pillows and relaxed against them once more. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I, um…" Should he tell her? Amber wasn't necessarily the one he normally divulged his innermost thoughts to; Sofia was. Still, there was a wise, sincere, and almost warm quality to Amber that was different from her younger sister's. Sofia was kind to _everyone_ and wanted to help _everybody_. Amber, while continuously improving in her nature so as to be an effective and fair leader of Enchancia in the future, still retained more of a conservative approach to matters and people. If she sought to know more about someone, it meant she was genuinely interested…or perhaps concerned. Ha… Her…concerned about _him_? Still, he saw _so_ much of her mother in her, whether she realized it or not yet… Then again, _it_ had happened so long ago, so how could she?

"Cedric?"

The sorcerer sighed heavily, realizing the princess was still awaiting his response. "I came out here to think, honestly. So much has gone on the last several months, and so much has changed in such a short period of time, and I'm not sure I can keep up with it all." He frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure I _want_ to."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Amber replied softly as she smiled down toward him, catching his eye. "It's true. A lot of things have changed or are changing. I mean, Sofia and I are going to be in a new school soon, apart from James." She frowned at that thought. "James and I have never been separated… I mean, as twins, I just thought…we'd be together forever, you know?" She laughed quietly. "It sounds silly of course, since that's not plausible as we get older, but still…"

"Sounds like you need this stargazing therapy as much as I do, Princess." Using his wand, Cedric conjured a large gold pillow behind her and gestured for her to lie back, which she did.

Amber looked up at the stars and sighed gently. "I was supposed to be comforting you, but I'm so _bad_ at it. I'm not Sofia, so sorry if you feel worse after talking with me."

Cedric laughed. "I don't expect you to be Sofia. Just be Princess Amber."

She glanced over at him. "Why don't you ever call _me_ by my normal name anyway? We've known each other…my whole life."

"Honestly…?" He shrugged. "Your sister and I have this…bond…that I can't really explain. We're friends and confidants. And nothing against you, Princess, but…she saved me from myself. She saved me from imprisonment. She saved me from the destructive personality I'd built up over the course of the last several years, even before you and your brother were born." He waved one hand gently to the skies to get her attention. "But let's talk about you for a moment then. Unlike your sister, you have been a royal your entire life. You are destined to rule our land. Out of respect for you, my future queen, I feel it necessary to continue to address you by your title. I…hope you're all right with that."

She smiled and nodded. "It's fine. I was just wondering. I appreciate that you have that much respect for me, Cedric."

"Anyone who takes it upon herself to oversee the continuation of her kingdom, even prior to picking up that burden, has _earned_ my respect."

Amber, for once, was at a loss for words. It amazed her how much more open Cedric had become recently. She knew she owed a great deal of thanks to Sofia for that conquest, but he did a lot of it on his own. He'd made changes to be a better person, and it was really starting to show. Even he and her father had gotten along a lot better recently. "So… Back to why you're out here. You said you were thinking about the changes. Is there anything that concerns you?"

"I want to know if Wormwood will ever return to me," he replied honestly with a heavy sigh, his gaze upturned once again. "If not, I'll have to get used to doing things without him…though I've been forced to do so the last few months already. I also want to know what wicked forces are after your sister."

The princess swallowed nervously. She knew a bit more than he did at this point, especially in terms of Sofia's involvement with the Mystic Isles and her role as a Protector. In a way, it sort of made her feel guilty. Sofia was his closest friend and, as he called her, confidant. Still, she was sure the girl had yet to inform him of her newest and potentially most dangerous role. Cedric was fiercely protective of the younger princess, she'd realized, so if he knew…she wasn't sure _how_ he would react. "Y-Yeah… Sofia seems to be like a bad-guy magnet or something. But she knows how to protect herself. Plus, she's rarely alone, since one of us is usually around."

"True…" He chuckled as a thought came to him.

The blonde grinned softly. "What is it?"

"Imagine if your friend Hildegard had to face down a criminal trying to get your sister. I can just hear her now: 'Stop this moment, or I'll nitpick your fashion choices and tell my father on you!'" His chuckle turned into full out laughter once he realized the girl was cracking up.

"Oh, my gosh! She would probably say something like that too!" Amber calmed down and wiped the happy tears from her eyes, sighing in content. "Ah, Cedric… I think Sofia's going to be fine. If anything, it's _you_ who probably needs protecting."

He blinked and turned slightly in her direction. "Why do you say that?"

"Sofia told me about what really happened with Grimtrix, and with your friend Greylock—"

"No 'friend' of mine sides with the likes of Grimtrix without repentance." He folded his arms over his stomach and frowned. "As I've yet to hear from him, I can only assume he was either successful in his quest, or he was captured for being as stupid as I was. Regardless, it's likely best for us to remain separated for now. Or for good."

"Really? But I thought you guys were getting a lot closer as friends." She twirled a lock of hair around her fingers. "Greylock made a mistake, Cedric. So did you. That doesn't mean you can't be friends again… If we can forgive you, you can forgive him."

He sighed. "Maybe."

Deciding not to press further, she opted to change the subject. "Hey, did you know the star I found is out tonight?" She beamed as he blinked in interest.

"Really now?"

"Yeah." She gestured upward toward a glimmering star. "Amberina Major, named after yours truly." She laughed as he playfully shook his head.

"I honestly never imagined you would take an interest in astronomy, Princess Amber. Quite frankly, I'm impressed." He offered her a small smile as she gasped. "Not all princesses seek the unconventional like stargazing. That's what I admire about you and your siblings. You don't do what's expected. You're changing the norm. You make people question what you'll do next, and that's exciting."

Amber smiled happily. "Thanks, Cedric…" She realized by the position of the moon just how late it was, but she was enjoying spending time with Cedric. (Had it been five years ago, or even two years ago, she never would have admitted that.) A disappointed look crossed her features, something that didn't go unnoticed by the royal sorcerer.

"Why don't you tell me a bit more about your astronomy discoveries?" he suggested, watching as her disappointment changed to enthusiasm. She really lit up when she was able to talk about something she enjoyed. ' _Just like her mother_ ,' he thought.

"Well, first of all…"

For another hour, the two castle inhabitants just talked, about everything and nothing all at the same time. Something about the comforting blanket of the stars brought out a sincere conversation between two of the most unlikely people. While most people wouldn't classify Cedric and Amber as _friends_ , at this point, neither would likely deny if someone asked if they were. After all, this was what friends did, right? Talked to one another, consoled each other, listened to what the other had to say? Shared the concerns that plagued not only one but…both of them? If they weren't friends yet, they were well on their way to becoming just that.

"It's getting rather late, young lady," Cedric chided lightly and lightheartedly, smiling knowingly as Amber yawned and sat up, stretching. "You should really be getting some sleep, don't you think?"

"What about you?" she asked, hesitant. "Are you going to be…you know, okay?"

"I'll be all right. It's nothing the stars can't fix." He gently patted one of her hands. "That, and a talk from a genuinely sympathetic and involved future queen."

Amber laughed softly. "I guess that's what I'm aiming for. I know there are a lot of things we still aren't sure about, and there are a lot of scary things we'll have to face down. But honestly, Cedric… I think the best is still yet to come."

He offered her a kind glance and a peaceful nod. "I believe you are correct. Even the longest night will soon end, and morning will come again."

"Do you always get this poetic at night?" She giggled and stood as he did the same while using his wand to make the pillows disappear.

"Only when I'm exhausted." He laughed. "Well, good night, Princess Amber. I hope you rest well." He blinked as he suddenly found that the girl was hugging him. It wasn't one of Sofia's enthusiastic and friendly hugs. In fact, it reminded him a bit more of a gesture he would have received from… Well, this one was gentle and reassuring, which was what he needed right then. He carefully yet briefly returned her hug, seeing that she was satisfied before stepping back. _That_ was something he'd have to get used to…

"Good night, Cedric." She smiled and returned to the castle.

"Hmm." Cedric glanced up at the sky, Amberina Major catching his eye and twinkling a few times. "Thank you, Your Highness…for everything."

The end


End file.
